Love's True Strength
by Lina Shay
Summary: Finished Based during the reign of the Digimon Emperor. Ken has decided he will conquer Kari just like he's trying to conquer the digital world. But what if Kari doesn't want to be conquered?
1. New Objective

Summery: Based during the reign of the Digimon Emperor. Ken has decided he will conquer Kari just like he's trying to conquer the digital world. But what if Kari doesn't want to be conquered?  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter One: A New Objective  
  
A dizzying intellect, an evil floating base which brought everything to his fingertips and numberless digimon waiting on him hand and foot wasn't what it use to be. Just a few taps at his keyboard and he could send a dark ring off to capture something for him, erect a control spire, or bring to life a digimon. He could do anything he wanted, but nothing he could capture or make was able to fill the emptiness inside him. Misery was all he knew and pain was all he could give. That's why he was the Digimon Emperor.   
  
"Master," came a shaky voice behind him. It was his insectoid digimon, Wormon.   
  
"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" The Digimon Emperor yelled.   
  
"But those digidestined are attacking the control spire you put near Gazi-Gatsu Village," Wormon informed.   
  
"What?" the Digimon Emperor exclaimed, pushing a button to view Gazi-Gatsu Village on his giant screen. The control spire towered over the adobe buildings of Gazi-Gatsu. He pushed a button to make the picture bigger. Then, he saw the digidestined's digimon attacking the spire.   
  
"Send someone out there!" The Digimon Emperor ordered.  
  
"Right away," Wormon complied, leaving the room.  
  
The Digimon Emperor gasped when the spire began to crumble, then fell. He clenched his teeth and pounded his fist down on his armrest.   
  
"Those pesky digidestined," he muttered as he watched his rivals jump up and down with excitement. "I'm going to get them one of these..."  
  
The Digimon Emperor stopped suddenly and stared at the screen. In view was a lovely girl with short dusty-brown hair and shining umber eyes. She had a smile that made the Emperor tingle uncomfortably. Who was that? Of course, he knew her! It was Kari Kimiya the digidestined, but there seemed to be something different about her. It was like he had never really seen her before.  
  
"Wormon!"  
  
"Yes, Sire," Wormon asked nervously as he peeked into the room.  
  
"Come here," The Digimon Emperor ordered, smirking evilly.  
  
Wormon closed his eyes and crawled over to the Digimon Emperor's throne. He glanced up at his master and asked, "You wanted me?"  
  
"I've decided," The Digimon Emperor began, tapping the ends of his fingers together, "that that girl, Kari Kimiya, will be mine."  
  
Wormon glanced up at the screen showing Kari laughing. "You want her? I'll prepare a dark ring."  
  
Wormon started to walk away.  
  
"Come back here!" The Digimon Emperor shot at him. "I don't need a dark ring."  
  
"Are you sure?" Wormon asked, blinking at him.  
  
The Digimon Emperor stood up from his chair quickly and picked up Wormon by the antenna. "Are you suggesting I can't get Kari Kimiya on my own, that the only way she'd like me is if I controlled her with a dark ring? How can you be so insolent!"  
  
The Digimon Emperor threw Wormon at the far wall and then sat back in his chair.  
  
"You'll see," he muttered to himself. "She'll be mine soon enough."  
  
**************  
  
"I'll see you later, Kari," TK said.  
  
Kari waved as she left the school with Gatomon and started down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" someone shouted behind her.  
  
She turned and smiled when she saw it was Davis.   
  
"Can I walk with you?" Davis asked.  
  
Kari just nodded, still smiling.  
  
"So, did you see Flamedramon today?" Davis asked. "He was great, wasn't he? I guess that stems from my coaching."  
  
"I'm sure it does," Kari giggled.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Davis asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Home?"  
  
"No, I thought I'd take a little walk first," she told him. "After all, it is quite a nice evening, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great," Davis commented.  
  
"Hey, Davis," DemiVeemon began from Davis' backpack, "didn't you tell your mom you'd be home early to clean your room?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Davis grumbled, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I'm really sorry, Kari. You coming to that picnic thing tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely," Kari told him.  
  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, Davis sprinted back toward his house.  
  
Kari watched him a moment, laughing.   
  
"I'm tired," Gatomon said. "Do you mind if I take a nap in your backpack?"  
  
"It won't bother me," Kari told her, crouching down.  
  
Gatomon climbed up into Kari's backpack and zipped it closed. Kari smiled, stood up and looked around. They were right close to the park. She figured that would be a nice place to go on an afternoon like this.   
  
She walked slowly, not in too much of a hurry, through the grassy park until she reached a small wooden bridge. It creaked lightly when she stepped on to it. As she lay her arms on the railing and looked out at the gentle stream, a few ducks lazily floated by. Kari took a deep breath of the warm air, letting every tension in her body go. The sun was setting just beyond the stream, oranges and pinks reflecting on the water. It was so nice.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Kari Kimiya."  
  
Kari spun around and gasped at the sight of Ken Ichijouji standing before her. He had a wide, evil smile spread across his handsome face. Ken looked quite distinguished in his grey school uniform and with his sleek midnight hair. He was evil, nonetheless, and not to be trusted.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Kari asked, backing away from him. "What is it you want?"  
  
"I want you, Kari," Ken smirked.  
  
"Me?" Kari queried. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Well, I-" Ken began as he stepped toward her. Suddenly, a stone caught his foot and Ken found himself falling right on to the cement. He grumbled obscenities to himself.  
  
"Oh!" Kari exclaimed, running to his side. "Are you all right, Ken?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Ken shot, getting up on his knees. He glanced at Kari. She was so close that he could smell her perfume and her umber eyes showed true concern for HIM. He said again, "I'm Fine." But said it nicer this time.   
  
Ken and Kari stood up at the same time. Suddenly, Ken had lost his confidence. He felt uneasy and didn't know what to say to her now.  
  
"Tell your friend Davis...that I'll get him in the digital world!" Ken said. Then he turned around and walked away.  
  
Kari stared after him. He had come all the way from where he lived to tell her that? And why didn't he search for Davis instead of her? Ken's story didn't make sense.   
  
"What's all the commotion, Kari?" asked Gatomon as she poked her head out of Kari's backpack.  
  
"It's nothing, Gatomon," Kari insisted. "Let's go home."  
  
A/N: I redesigned Ken's Viewing room a bit. He he! Let's say I took a little author's license. And I stole the bridge scene from the first episode of The Shaman King, not the dialogue and what happened. I just liked where Yo was standing on the bridge watching the ducks. So I made Kari doing the same thing. 


	2. Ken's Generousity

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, but if I could own any anime character, I would want Amidamaru from the Shaman King.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Two: Ken's Generousity  
  
"How'd it go with Kari?" Wormon asked as the Digimon Emperor entered his viewing chamber.  
  
"Shut up!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. "Can't you find something more productive to do than just to bother me all the time? Leave, now!"  
  
"Yes, sire," Wormon muttered as he scurried from the room.  
  
The Digimon Emperor placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose as he sat in his chair. He pushed a button with his other hand and his giant screen showed the footage of Kari he had recorded earlier. It was her laughing. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. The Digimon Emperor leaned back in his chair and watched her.   
  
"What do girls like?" he muttered to himself. "Girls like...kittens and ballet and touchy-freely stuff."  
  
The Digimon Emperor banged his hands down on his arms rests.   
  
"Something the matter, Ken?" Wormon whispered from the doorway.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave!" The Digimon Emperor shouted.   
  
"I'm sorry, master, but may I suggest something?" Wormon asked cautiously.  
  
The Digimon Emperor glanced back at him and lightly nodded.  
  
"Girls like to get gifts, don't they?" Wormon posed.  
  
"Gifts? Yes, girls like gifts," the Digimon Emperor mused. "Gifts...hmm...candy, flowers...ha ha!"  
  
The Digimon Emperor leaned forward and began to type on his computer. He smiled widely as he watched his gifts come from his brain, on to the keys, then on to the screen, then were real. If girls liked guys who gave them gifts, then Kari was going to love him.   
  
***************  
  
The sun warmed the small grassy area the digidestined had decided on for their picnic. Yolei and TK unloaded the things she had gotten from the store on to a plaid blanket. Cody was tossing around a Frisbee with Armadillomon, Patamon and Veemon while Davis elected himself as coach. Hawkmon flew around slowly, letting the warm air caress his wings. Kari lay on her back in the shade, petting Gatomon contently. It was such a nice day.   
  
"Patamon!" Davis exclaimed. "How many times have I told you, if your arms are too short, catch the Frisbee with your mouth!"  
  
Kari sat up, stretching, as she looked over at Davis jumping up and down.   
  
"Oh, I guess bringing frozen hamburgers wasn't the best idea," Yolei groaned. "We'll have to make a fire."  
  
"Someone should go get wood," TK voiced. "I vote Davis."  
  
"No, no, Armadillomon!" Davis shouted. "Swing your arm away from you not toward you!"   
  
"He looks busy," Kari said. "I'll go get wood."  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Gatomon offered.  
  
"No, that's OK," Kari assured her. "You can join in the Frisbee game if you want."  
  
Kari started on her way out of the clearing and into the woods. There were plenty of logs and things, but she needed something smaller to start the fire with. She walked slowly, scanning the ground for thin sticks.  
  
"Kari Kimiya," came shaky voice from above her.  
  
Kari glanced up and saw Wormon sitting in a tree, holding on to a bouquet of flowers. They were a lovely digital world variety of pink, purple and blue. Wormon dropped the bouquet into Kari's arms. She stared at them a moment and then looked back at Wormon.  
  
"Are these for me?" Kari asked, unsure of what this was about.  
  
"Yes, Kari," Wormon told her. "There's more, too."  
  
Suddenly, a Gazimon came out of the trees with a wagon of gifts. There was more flowers, heart-shaped candy boxes, Valentine cards, and little teddy bears. Kari gasped in delight.  
  
"Why are you giving these things to me?" she asked Wormon.  
  
"They aren't from me, Kari," Wormon told her. "These gifts are from the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"What?" she asked, staring back at the wagon of love items. "Why would he give me all this?"  
  
"He's going to give you much more," Wormon explained.  
  
"But, I don't understand," Kari voiced.   
  
"Close your eyes, Kari," Wormon requested.  
  
Kari looked up into Wormon's honest eyes and decided to trust him. She lightly closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly, she felt something thin and cold wrap around her neck. She raised her hand to touch the necklace as it was being clasped on her.   
  
"You can look now," this was another voice, a deeper voice.  
  
Kari opened her eyes and looked down at the shining silver stones on the necklace. She had never seen anything glitter like that. She turned around to thank whoever it was, but was staggered to see the Digimon Emperor himself standing before her. He wore that same confident smile that he had in the real world and his blue eyes stared at her behind his shaded glasses.   
  
"Why are you giving these things to me?" Kari asked. "I don't understand."  
  
"I want you to be mine, Kari," he said, smiling.  
  
Kari stared at him a moment. Was he saying that he liked her? The Digimon Emperor got down off his throne and took time from conquering to try to win HER? It was flattering, if nothing else. But why her of all people? There were dozens of girls in the real world who fawned over him, most were prettier than Kari. Why did the Digimon Emperor want her? She didn't have time to ask. A loud roar came from the direction of the picnic.   
  
"Oh, No!" Kari cried, running off.  
  
"Wormon!" the Digimon Emperor shouted and indicated that Wormon follow as he ran off after Kari. Wormon complied, jumping from tree limb to tree limb, trying to keep up with the two.   
  
Kari stopped at the edge of the clearing and gasped when she saw a giant Tuskmon attacking the camp. Flamedramon and the other armor digimon were trying to protect the digidestined. The Digimon Emperor smiled in silent delight as Kari watched in terror.  
  
"Ken," Kari pleaded. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," the Digimon Emperor said coyly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wormon did we accidently release a Tuskmon with a dark ring."  
  
"Yes, sire," Wormon told them, out of breath. "We dark ringed him this morning and let him go not long ago."  
  
"Dear me, I just can't keep up anymore," The Digimon Emperor laughed.  
  
The Tuskmon threw Pegasusmon aside and went toward Davis.   
  
"Davis, look out!" Kari called.  
  
"Stay back, Kari!" Davis shouted back, standing between Kari and the Tuskmon. "Go away!"  
  
The Tuskmon rammed it's head into Davis, knocking him over. Hulsemon shot his attack at the Tuskmon, getting it's attention away from Davis.   
  
"Stop him, Ken," Kari pleaded.  
  
"Oh, all right," The Digimon Emperor conceded in a spoil-all-my-fun tone. "Tuskmon, return to the base!"  
  
The Tuskmon immediate quit fighting and trampled off into the trees. The Digimon Emperor folded his arms and waited to be thanked. Instead of thanking him, Kari just ran out into the clearing. She knelt beside where Davis was laying.  
  
"Davis, can you hear me?" She asked, brushing some dirt from his cheek.  
  
Davis opened is brown eyes and smiled up at her, "Worried about me?"  
  
Kari pushed Davis back down and got to her feet. Davis stood up too.   
  
"To tell you the truth I was worried," Kari admitted. "You were really brave."   
  
She hugged him. The Digimon Emperor was steamed. HE was the one who stopped the Tuskmon. Why wasn't she hugging him? He even gave her a real necklace, not like the other digital stuff he made for her. And how was she thanking him? By clinging to Davis.  
  
"Come on, Wormon!" The Digimon Emperor ordered, turning and walking away.  
  
When they got to the base, The Digimon Emperor came unglued.   
  
"Your stupid plan didn't work, Wormon!" he shouted, as he threw his sunglasses at him and went over to his throne. "I can't believe I even listened to you."  
  
"It would have worked if you hadn't insisted on releasing that Tuskmon," Wormon muttered.  
  
"Are you questioning me?" The Digimon Emperor demanded.  
  
"No, master," Wormon bowed. "I'm sorry, master. It was my fault."  
  
The Digimon Emperor turned on his viewer and watched the digidestined continue their picnic.   
  
"Did you see the way she hung all over Davis?" The Digimon Emperor sneered. "What's so special about him? I'm twice the soccer player he is. I'm twice as smart, twice as good-looking and ten times as powerful! What does he have that I don't?"  
  
"Ken, I think-" Wormon began.  
  
"I could give her anything she wants!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. "Why does she choose him?"  
  
"Maybe because he's good and will protect her," Wormon suggested.  
  
"Big, strong Davis going to protect her?" The Emperor sneered. "Davis, peh! Kari will see what a wimp Davis really is! I'll make sure of that!"  
  
************  
  
After the digidestined returned to the real world and went home, Kari sat on her bed and stared down at the necklace Ken gave her. She really couldn't believe that he was interested in her. He was the Digimon Emperor. His whole goal in life was to conquer the digital world and do anything to do that, even hurt innocent digimon and people. He was heartless, but he liked her? Kari wished she could make sense out of this. There had to be some sort of catch to this whole thing.   
  
"Kari, are you feeling all right?" Gatomon asked.   
  
"I suppose so," Kari muttered.  
  
"That's a nice necklace," Gatomon began. "Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Ken," Kari said simply.  
  
"Hmm, I didn't know you knew a boy named Ken," Gatomon voiced. "Is he from your school?"  
  
"No, Gatomon, it's Ken Ichijouji," Kari told her.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Why did he give you a necklace?"  
  
Kari shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That doesn't make sense," Gatomon lowered her eyes suspiciously. "What sort of trick is he up to?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said, letting herself fall onto her back. "But he did call off that Tuskmon when I asked him to. Do you think he may actually like me?"  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned, it's not to trust the Digimon Emperor," Gatomon insisted. "He's evil and he doesn't care about anything."  
  
"You're right, Gatomon," Kari agreed. "It's best to just ignore his advances."  
  
A/N: I'd better warn you guys that I don't see this ending happily. So if you don't want to read a sad ending, I wouldn't get hooked on this story. 


	3. Operation Humiliation

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all those who've reviewed: Darkness carrier, Josh, Peter Kim, and Cherry Dragon and anyone else I missed.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Three: Operation Humiliation  
  
Kari wore the necklace the next morning to school. She wasn't exactly sure why. Her rationalization was that it was a pretty necklace and it would be a shame to leave it in her jewelry box all day. Gatomon shrugged this excuse off as they headed toward Kari's first class.   
  
"Nice necklace," TK complimented as Kari took her seat next to him. "Did Davis give it to you?"  
  
"Well, uh, no," Kari sputtered, unsure what to say.  
  
"Who gave it to you then?" TK asked.  
  
"Nobody," Kari blushed. "I got it for myself."  
  
Gatomon eyed her suspiciously. She had never known Kari to lie like that.   
  
Davis came into the room and sat in his seat. He leaned forward and looked passed TK to look at Kari.   
  
"Hi, Kari," he smiled widely, waving his fingers at her.  
  
"Hi, Davis," she laughed.  
  
His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at her necklace.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get the necklace?" Davis exclaimed. "You didn't give it to her, did you, TG?"  
  
"Nope, it wasn't me," TK said calmly, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I bought it for myself, Davis," Kari lied again.  
  
"You didn't have to," Davis insisted. "You know if you wanted anything, I would buy it for you."  
  
Kari just shrugged. Gatomon really didn't want to get involved, but she had to say something.  
  
"Kari, I thought a certain soccer player gave it to you," Gatomon said as casually as she could.  
  
"Soccer player? Who?" Davis demanded.  
  
"She means Tai," Kari assured him. "He gave me the money to buy the necklace, so I should really say that he gave it to me."  
  
Gatomon couldn't believe she was lying again. Why didn't Kari just tell them that Ken gave it to her? Sure it would get Davis really mad, but that was her own fault for wearing it.   
  
Throughout the lesson, Kari spent a lot of time twisting the necklace around her fingers. She liked the way it shined when she twisted it. Davis watched her with confusion and Gatomon watched her with narrowed eyes.   
  
After class, Kari was walking down the hall and humming to herself when she bumped into Yolei and Cody. They had looks of urgency on their faces.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kari asked.  
  
"Problems in the digital world," Cody informed. "It seems that Ken has gotten a bunch of dark- ringed digimon together and is herding them around the desert."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Kari queried.  
  
"We don't know, but we have to stop him before one of those digimon die of exhaustion," Yolei insisted.   
  
"Let's get moving then!" Kari exclaimed. "We'll get Davis and TK on the way to the computer lab."  
  
Yolei and Cody nodded. The three found TK and Davis and hurried to the computer lab. They opened the digiport and were instantly sucked into the digital world. They appeared in the middle of the desert. Tons of tired digimon stomped around the desert. The Digimon Emperor was riding a Unimon, cracking a whip at the rest of the digimon.   
  
"Hey, you stop that!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Just who I wanted to see," The Digimon Emperor laughed, heading the Unimon toward the digidestined.  
  
"Listen, Ken, you can't just go herding digimon until they are exhausted!" Davis shouted.   
  
"I can do whatever I want," The Digimon Emperor declared. "Including this...Apemon!"  
  
A giant orange Apemon jumped out of the crowd of digimon and grabbed Davis, hanging him up- side-down. The Apemon shook Davis until everything fell out of his pockets, including his digivice.   
  
"Hey!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"I'll get you down, Davis," Veemon vowed, grabbing around Apemon's leg.  
  
Apemon shook Veemon off his leg, then ran off down the desert toward the stampeding digimon.   
  
"Armadillomon, armor digivolve," Cody ordered, holding up his digivice.  
  
A bakemon flew down and grabbed Cody's digivice.   
  
"Hey, you give that back!" Cody shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, the Apemon dropped Davis right in the path of a Kokatorimon. It crowed and ran over to Davis, lashing out with it's huge clawed feet. Davis got up and tried to run, but the Kokatorimon caught the back of his shirt with it's claw. It pulled him toward it, so he was in pecking range.   
  
"Ken, why are you doing this?" Kari demanded.  
  
"I'm doing it for you, Kari," The Digimon Emperor assured her.  
  
"Please, Ken, let him go," Kari pleaded.  
  
Blossomon threw a thorned whip around Davis' leg and pulled him away from the Kokatorimon. She was not happy about that. She turned on the Blossomon, giving a Centarumon the chanced to pick up the thorned whip and gallop around with Davis dragging behind.   
  
"Ken, stop!" Kari shouted.  
  
The Digimon Emperor ignored her and just watched the Centarumon drag Davis around the desert. In a sudden act of impulse, Kari ran down the desert and stood right in the Centarumon's path.   
  
"Centarumon, halt!" The Digimon Emperor shouted.  
  
The rest of the digidestined ran down there as Kari got the thorned whip off of Davis.   
  
"Davis, are you all right?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Urraggg," Davis groaned.  
  
"Why is Ken so sore at Davis all of a sudden?" Cody asked. "This is awfully strange behavior for him."  
  
Gatomon glanced at Kari, who just said, "Davis, speak to me."   
  
"Am I dead?" He grunted.   
  
"No, but we soon will be if we don't get out of this herd," TK pointed out.  
  
"I agree," Kari said, pulled Davis up and helping him along.   
  
The Digimon Emperor watched from the Unimon as Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and TK ran off down the desert. Why hadn't it worked? His plan was perfect. It should have worked. Kari should have seen how weak Davis was compared to the powerful Digimon Emperor. Once she realized this, she should have gone after the more powerful one. HIM! Instead she got all mushy about Davis. It wasn't fair! This wasn't how this was supposed to play out. His fists were clenched so hard that they ware shaking and his jaw began to hurt from it's tenseness.   
  
"Kari Kimiya," The Digimon Emperor shouted, "You Will Be Mine!" 


	4. Third Plan's a Scare

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Four: Third Plan's a Scare  
  
Kari awoke to the sound of her D-3 beeping. She stretched her arm over and grabbed it from her desk. It was an e-mail from Cody saying that a Triceramon was terrorizing a group of Elecmon. Kari groaned as she saw her clock. It was six-thirty. Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of bed.  
  
"Wake up, Gatomon," Kari muttered as she yawned. "Duty calls."  
  
Gatomon just groaned and flicked her ear slightly.   
  
"OK," Kari began, "you can sleep some more, but you better be up by the time I get out of my shower!"  
  
Kari came back into the room ten minutes later, drying her hair. Gatomon was still laying there.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "We're needed in the digital world."  
  
Gatomon opened her eyes and lazily lifted her head. Kari got dressed quickly, then Gatomon and her were on their way from her PC to the location Cody specified in his e-mail. Kari arrived on a cliff overlooking a large empty field. There was no one there. No Triceramon. No Elecmon. No digidestined.   
  
"What's going on?" Gatomon asked, worried.  
  
"I don't know," Kari admitted.   
  
"Maybe, we're too late," Gatomon voiced. "You did take a long time in the shower."  
  
"Me?" Kari laughed. "You were the one who wouldn't get up."  
  
"I guess they solved it without us," Gatomon shrugged.   
  
"I suppose so," Kari said, biting her lip. "But I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."  
  
"Like we're being watched?" Gatomon guessed, glancing behind them.  
  
"Exactly," Kari muttered, feeling a cold chill run down her spine.  
  
"You stay here, Kari," Gatomon insisted. "I'll check it out."  
  
"Be careful," Kari called after her as Gatomon ran into the trees behind them.  
  
Kari glanced back in front of her and gasped at the sight of the Digimon Emperor smirking at her from the head of Mammothmon that reached just up to the cliff. Kari backed away a little.  
  
"What-what do you want?" Kari demanded in a shaky voice.  
  
The Digimon Emperor saw his necklace on Kari's neck and smiled, saying, "I only want you, Kari Kimiya."  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Kari shouted.   
  
She, then, turned to run away, but there was a large Centarumon behind her. He was closing in slowly, forcing Kari to back towards the Emperor. The Emperor grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her on to the head of the Mammothmon with him.   
  
"Gatomon! Gatomon!" she screamed, trying to pull out of the Emperor's grip.  
  
"Get a move on, Mammothmon!" The Digimon Emperor ordered.  
  
Kari struggled against the Emperor as hard as she could, but he was just too strong for her. Behind her, Gatomon had emerged from the woods and was attacking the Centarumon. It was too late. Gatomon couldn't save her now. Kari lowered her head and stopped struggling. What could she do?  
  
The large black base came into view. Kari watched it get larger and larger as they neared it. The Mammothmon stopped right by a door. The Digimon Emperor pressed a few numbers on a keypad and the door opened. He pushed Kari into the door, then followed. The base was just as dark on the inside as it was on the outside, though darker. There was no light except what trickled from under doors that lined the hall.   
  
"I have a room ready for you," the Digimon Emperor said, walking by her, then down the hall.  
  
Kari glanced back at the opened door. Just when she took a step toward it, the door closed.   
  
"This way," the Emperor said, looking back at her.  
  
Kari didn't know what else to do but follow him. He took her down a few halls, then stopped at a door. He entered a few numbers and the door opened. Kari looked into the room. It was lit only by a candle on the black nightstand near the queen-sized bed with black blankets.   
  
"Awfully grim, isn't it?" Kari commented.  
  
The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow at her like he didn't understand what the problem was. Kari bit her lip and entered the room.   
  
"Give them to me," The Digimon Emperor ordered, holding out his hand.  
  
"Give what?" Kari asked, confused.  
  
"What do you think?" He scoffed. "Hand over your digivice, crest and D3."  
  
"W-what?" Kari sputtered. "No!"  
  
"Do you want me to be cruel?" The Digimon Emeror questioned.  
  
Kari felt she had no choice, so she handed them over to him.   
  
"If you need anything," the Emperor began, "Wormon will attend to you."  
  
"But-" Kari went to object, but the Digimon Emperor closed the door.   
  
The Digimon Emperor started toward his viewing room, Wormon following.  
  
"Master," Wormon said, "I really don't think this will work."  
  
"Shut up!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, turning into his viewing room. "I've had enough of your opinions!"  
  
"But Master, " Wormon began, "look at her."  
  
The Digimon Emperor glanced up at the screen to see Kari sitting on the bed crying. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Master, I told you this wasn't a good idea," Wormon muttered.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" The Digimon Emperor shouted. "I know what's wrong with her."  
  
Wormon glanced up at him in dismay as the Digimon Emperor sat down in his chair and started typing something.   
  
***************  
  
Kari couldn't believe what was happening to her. Why her? Why couldn't he molest some other girl? It just wasn't fair! Kari tried to wipe her tears away, but more came. She couldn't stop it. Kari cried for a long time. Finally her door whooshed open.   
  
"Don't you like it here?" The Digimon Emperor asked, standing in her doorway.  
  
"No!" She shot at him. "Why would you think that I would like it here? I'm your prisoner! I want to go home! Just let me go! I miss Gatomon."  
  
"Oh, I knew that was the problem," the Digimon Emperor insisted.   
  
Kari glanced up at him. He smiled confidently at her.   
  
"Wormon!" the Digimon Emperor called.  
  
Wormon appeared beside the Emperor in the doorway. "Yes, master."  
  
"Bring in Kari's surprise," the Emperor ordered.  
  
Wormon nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Kari looked over at the Digimon Emperor, wondering if it was possible that he got Gatomon to be her companion while he kept her prisoner. Would he be that nice?  
  
The Digimon Emperor looked behind him, smirked and stepped aside, saying, "Kari, your present."  
  
Bright green eyes glowed in the darkness. They were evil, hungry eyes. That was not Gatomon. What was it, though? Was this digimon going to jump at her and kill her? Was this all so that the Digimon Emperor could torture Kari and watch her die?   
  
With the eyes emerged a deep purple cat digimon. She had the ears of a bat and long shaggy hair that hung between her glowing green eyes. Her front paws wore tattered black gloves with claws so long that they clicked against the hard ground when she walked. Her tail was long and shaggy all over. The cat came toward Kari, a hungry look in her eyes.  
  
"Her name is Getamon," The Digimon Emperor told her. "I made her for you. She's twice as fast as Gatomon and much more powerful too."  
  
Kari pulled her feet up on the bed as Getamon neared them. How could the Digimon Emperor think that this evil monster could replace her best friend? Getamon stood up on her back legs and held up her long, black claws.  
  
"Oh, she wants to play," the Digimon Emperor cooed. "I think you two will get along famously."  
  
He let out a cruel chuckle, than left the room, the door closing tight behind him.   
  
  
  
A/N: I know that Getamon's name looks like it would be get-a-mon. That kinda sounds like Get A Man! Anyway, when I named her, I wanted her name to be pronounced "G"-ta-mon. But now you probably won't be able to get the whole Get-A-Man thing out of your head and you'll be calling her that throughout the rest of the fic. Oh, who cares! Call her what you want. 


	5. An Escape Endeavor

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Five: An Escape Endeavor  
  
Kari tried to sleep, but how could she? Besides the fact that she was scared to death, the blankets were cold and uncomfortable. Shivering, Kari brought her bare legs up to her chest. She had gotten Wormon to make her a short nightgown to wear to bed. She wished she had requested a warmer gown.   
  
The door whooshed open. Kari closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, trying not to tremble so badly. She heard a light clicking coming toward her, then the blankets pulled lightly as if something had just gotten on the bed. Kari opened her eyes to see two green eyes glowing back at her. Kari gasped in surprise. The eyes stared at her, not blinking. Kari pulled the blanket over her head so she didn't have to look at Getamon's eyes any longer. She began to sob.  
  
A few moments later, Kari glanced over her blankets. The eyes were gone. Either Getamon had left, which Kari would have felt and heard, or Getamon was asleep. Kari as slowly and carefully as she could, lifted the blanket off of herself and slipped out of the bed. The eyes did not reappear. Kari tip-toed over to the door. She felt around for a keypad. She found it. But that was too high for Wormon and Getamon to reach. There had to be something else. Kari knelt down and felt near the bottom of the door. There was another keypad down there, but this one was not a bunch of little buttons, but one big one. Smiling to herself, Kari pushed the button.  
  
The door swished open. Kari peered down the hallways on either side of her door. Both were quite dark. She crawled slowly down the hall she thought was where the Digimon Emperor had taken her from that door. She crawled down this hall for a long time until she was too tired. She took some deep breaths as she sat against a wall. Then she heard that familiar clicking. She gasped, having no where to hide.   
  
"What are you doing way over here?" came a dark voice accompanied by glowing green eyes.  
  
"I was trying to find the bathroom," Kari lied.  
  
"Hmm," the eyes narrowed. "Follow me."  
  
Kari got to her feet and followed the clicking claws. Getamon led her to a door, then she opened it for her. When the door opened, the light automatically went on. It was a small bathroom with a black toilet, black sink and a black shower.  
  
"Be quick," Getamon warned. "I'll be waiting out here for you."   
  
*************  
  
"Master."  
  
The Digimon Emperor awoke suddenly and glanced behind his chair at Getamon.  
  
"What is it?" the Emperor demanded.  
  
"Sire, Kari Kimiya just tried to escape," Getamon told him. "She's back in her room now."  
  
The Digimon Emperor groaned, "I'll have to restrict Digimon access to the keypads. You know what that means, Getamon? No leaving the base."   
  
"Yes, sire," Getamon bowed.  
  
Once Getamon had left, the Digimon Emperor turned back toward his large screen and let out a sigh. The screen showed the tape of Kari laughing.  
  
"Why don't you like me, Kari Kimiya?" he asked. "What else do you want from me?"  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. 


	6. Evidence Supporting the Fact

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Six: Evidence Supporting the Fact  
  
Kari stretched out her arms as she yawned awake. What a horrible dream she had just had? Imagine the Digimon Emperor kidnapping her. She laughed to herself. Then she opened her eyes. Her room was black. She sat up quickly and let out a scream.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," she gasped, her heart pounding.   
  
Her door suddenly opened. Kari jumped in fright and pulled the covers up to her chin. It was Wormon. He scuddled into the room.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor heard you scream and asked me to check on you," Wormon told her. "Are you all right?"  
  
No, she was not all right! She was trapped in a evil base with freaky digimon and a psycho emperor. How could she be all right? Despite that, she nodded.   
  
"Is there anything you need?" He asked her.  
  
Kari shook her head vigorously.   
  
"Call me if you need anything," Wormon told her as he turned and left.   
  
The door remained open. Kari thought escaping would be a nice option at the moment, so she jumped out of the bed and ran into the hallway, which was a lot lighter than it had been the night before. She looked to her left, then to her right. They looked the same. She chose right. Kari only walked a few meters before a door right in front of her opened. The Digimon Emperor stood there. Kari froze. The Digimon Emperor looked her up and down and appeared almost agitated. It was then that Kari remembered that she wore only a short nightgown. She blushed.  
  
"Uh...um..." the Digimon Emperor sputtered. He closed his eyes for a second and regained his composure. Then he continued, "I have to leave the base."  
  
He walked by Kari and started down the hall.   
  
"Where're you going?" Kari asked, following him.  
  
"I have a little business with your friends," the Digimon Emperor told her, but not even looking her way.  
  
"You aren't going to hurt them, are you?" Kari demanded.  
  
"I just might," the Digimon Emperor grumbled.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" Kari pleaded.  
  
"I know you tried to escape last night, so don't even pretend that you'll actually miss me," The Digimon Emperor shot at her.   
  
"I can't believe you're leaving me here alone!" Kari exclaimed.   
  
"Do me a favor," the Emperor told her. "Just don't burn my base down."  
  
Kari stopped following him and folded her arms indignantly. The Digimon Emperor opened a door at the end of the hall. Light gushed in, almost blinding Kari. She understood now why he wore sunglasses. Kari squinted at his dark figure in the doorway.  
  
"By the way," he called to her, the wind whistling almost too loud to be able to hear him, "don't bother trying to escape again. There's no way out without my authorization code. And I told Getamon to watch you. Don't give her any trouble."  
  
"What am I supposed to do here?" Kari yelled to him.  
  
"I don't care," he shouted back. "Get lost, create a control spire. Do whatever you want to."  
  
With that, his figure disappeared behind the closed door. Kari let out a frustrated breath. Create a control spire indeed! Kari turned and walked back toward her bedroom. When she opened the door that she thought was her bedroom, she found that it was full of dark rings.   
  
She gasped, "Where's my room?"  
  
Kari turned down several corridors and ran for a long time. She couldn't find a thing that was familiar. But what was really different? All these dark halls looked exactly alike.   
  
"Help!" She cried. "Someone help me!"   
  
Kari sat down as tears came to her eyes. She didn't like this place. She wanted to go home.   
  
"Lost?"  
  
Kari looked up to see Getamon.  
  
"Yes," Kari sniffled, wiping her tears away.  
  
"I can show you to wherever you want to get to," Getamon offered, her smile too mischievous to trust, but what other choice did Kari have.  
  
"Can you show me to my room?" Kari asked, standing up.  
  
"This way," Getamon said as she started down the corridor.   
  
Kari followed her, trying to calm her shaking. Getamon led her down several corridors, then passed a large room with the door open. Kari glanced inside. There was merely a chair, a computer console and a giant screen.   
  
"What's that?" Kari asked.  
  
"The master's viewing room," Getamon told her.  
  
"Do you think I'm allowed in there?" Kari wondered aloud.  
  
"If you weren't, I don't think he would have left the door open," Getamon informed.  
  
Kari took a step into this room. She half-expected some booby trap to spring on her. Nothing happened. She walked over to the chair and sat down. The computer screen suddenly lit up and showed what looked like a computer desktop.   
  
"I wonder if he has games on this thing," Kari said as she looked around the desktop icons.  
  
Getamon just stood by and watched with uncertainty. Kari spotted a icon that said "digidestined" by it. She clicked on that. In that folder, there was a list of the digidestined and their digimon. Kari clicked on Gatomon. A large picture of her white cat digimon appeared on the screen, her big blue eyes staring at Kari. She missed Gatomon so much.   
  
"Wasn't I based on her?" Getamon asked, staring up at the screen.   
  
"Yup," Kari nodded.  
  
"Tell me about her," Getamon requested.  
  
Kari smiled down at Getamon, asking, "What do you want to know?"  
  
Getamon jumped up into Kari's lap and looked up at the screen. "Tell me how you met her?"  
  
"Well, it was a long time ago," Kari told Getamon as she pet her soft fur. "Gatomon was actually one of the bad digimon after my brother and his friends. She had been brainwashed by Myotismon when she was young. She didn't remember that she was the eighth digimon who was supposed to belong with me. When she finally realized this, she digivolved to Angewomon and defeated Myotismon once and for all."  
  
"Wow!" Getamon sighed. "Do you think I could digivolve?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kari mused. "We'll have to ask Ken when he comes back."  
  
"Maybe we could look up my file on Ken's computer," Getamon suggested, reaching over to the keyboard.   
  
"Do you know where it is?" Kari asked.  
  
"I should be under the Kari file," Getamon explained, tapping away at the keys.  
  
"I have my own file?" Kari giggled.  
  
Getamon continued searching until she found the Kari file. She opened it and there were four strange icons inside. One was a regular folder without a name, one was a camera, another was a wrapped box with a bow and the last was a cat face.   
  
"I'm going to guess I'm the cat," Getamon giggled.  
  
"Nah, I think you're the camera," Kari joked.  
  
"Let's click that one then," Getamon laughed, clicking the camera, just out of fun.  
  
The whole screen went black.  
  
"Ah-oh," Getamon said, cuddling close to Kari. "What'd I do?"  
  
Suddenly, Kari appeared on the screen. She was laughing and jumping up and down. Her and the digidestined had just destroyed a control spire. The screen skipped to another video of Kari laying on the ground with Gatomon purring beside her. Kari watched herself sit up and stretch, her shirt coming up to reveal her belly. The screen skipped again to Kari standing with her eyes closed. The Digimon Emperor came up behind her and clasped that necklace around her neck. There was a tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her. The screen went black.  
  
"How-How'd he get all that?" Kari asked, touching the necklace she was still wearing.   
  
"The Digimon Emperor has cameras all over the digital world," Getamon told her.   
  
"But he has all that film of me," Kari went on, confused.  
  
"He likes you, Kari," Getamon insisted, glancing up at her. "Why else would he do all the strange things he's been doing? He's doing it all for you."  
  
Kari bit her lip. It was true. The Digimon Emperor did like her. She couldn't believe it. She kept convincing herself that what she was sensing was wrong, but now she knew it was true. Ken loved her.  
  
A/N: I really wish you guys could see the drawings I've done of Getamon. She's so cute, in an evil-looking way. She's awsome. I really wish you could see her. 


	7. A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, though I really wish I could own Matt. Love you Matt baby!  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Seven: A Change of Heart  
  
The Digimon Emperor stood on the back of a Cyclonemon and stared down at the digidestined with a smirk. The regular Davis, TK, Yolei and Cody were accompanied by Tai and Matt.   
  
"It does seem like one of you is missing, doesn't it?" The Digimon Emperor laughed.  
  
"Where's Kari, you low life!" Davis demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," The Digimon Emperor said coyly, folding his arms.  
  
"Give my sister back!" Tai ordered.  
  
"Yeah, give Kari back!" Gatomon shouted. "Or I'll have to go up there and shred your sorry hide!"   
  
"Do you really think your threats would phase me in the least?" The Digimon Emperor laughed. "You can't even digivolve."  
  
"We can!" Hawkmon, Veemon, Armadillomon and Patamon said at once.  
  
The Cyclonemon used his hyper heat to knock all the digidestined and their digimon off their feet.  
  
"I can't help you, digidorks," The Digimon Emperor began, "maybe you should try to find Kari somewhere else."  
  
The Cyclonemon started off back toward the base.  
  
"We know you have her, Ken!" Davis shouted. "And we're going to do everything in our power to get her baaaaaaack!"  
  
"You don't have it in your power to get her back," The Digimon Emperor laughed to himself.   
  
He and the Cyclonemon were back at the base in no time. The Digimon Emperor was exhausted as he walked through the many hallway to his viewing room. He pulled off his gloves as he fell into his chair and took in a deep breath, trying to relax. Suddenly, his door opened.  
  
"I don't want to be disturbed so leave!" The Digimon Emperor shouted.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
That was not the voice of Wormon or any of his minions. That was Kari's voice. The Digimon Emperor looked around the back of his chair. It was Kari all right, now fully dressed. She was smiling and holding a plate. The Digimon Emperor was confused.  
  
"I made you a sandwich," Kari said, raising the plate lightly.  
  
The Digimon Emperor stared at her in shock. Sick of not being invited in, Kari decided to enter. She walked up to the Emperor's throne and held the sandwich out to him. He reluctantly took it from her.  
  
"Is it poisoned?" The Digimon Emperor asked, eyeing the sandwich suspiciously.  
  
"No, silly," Kari giggled. "Where would I get poison?"  
  
The Emperor set the sandwich on his console, saying, "Why're you being nice to me all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well," Kari began shyly as she twisted the necklace he gave her around her finger. "I guess I just figured that I might be here for a while and I should try to make the best of it."  
  
"Awfully chipper attitude for a captive," The Digimon Emperor commented as he turned to his computer and began tapping away at the keys.  
  
"Creating a control spire?" Kari asked, glancing at his screen.  
  
"Uh-huh," he grunted as he typed. "I have to replace the one you and your friends knocked down the other day."  
  
Kari leaned against the console right next to where the Digimon Emperor was typing. "You know what we should do?"  
  
The Digimon Emperor stopped typing and glanced over at Kari. She leaned a little bit closer to him, her large umber eyes smiling with excitement.   
  
"Go swimming," she said.  
  
The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow, then went back to typing.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"I don't swim," the Emperor muttered.  
  
"You mean you can't swim," Kari assumed.  
  
"No," he turned toward her, "I mean I DON'T swim."  
  
"Come on," she urged. "It'll be fun to get out of the base."  
  
"Is that why you came in here?" The Digimon Emperor accused hardly. "First you get my guard down with your nicey routine, get me to take you out into the digital world, then you run away the first chance you get."  
  
"What? No!" Kari said affronted.  
  
"I'm very busy," the Emperor grumbled, going back to typing. "Could you just leave?"  
  
Kari straightened up, indignantly.  
  
"Fine!" she shot at him as she stomped out of the room.  
  
The Digimon Emperor winced.  
  
"Master," Wormon began, "I don't believe that was the best way to handle that?"  
  
"Who asked you?" The Digimon Emperor yelled.  
  
"Ken, you're not going to win her by being cruel," Wormon said. "Maybe you should try being nice, how you use to be."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" The Digimon Emperor muttered angerly.  
  
"Isn't it worth a try?" Wormon asked.  
  
The Digimon Emperor let out a defeated sigh. 


	8. Cleansing the Palate

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Eight: Cleansing the Palate  
  
Kari sat back on her bed and pet Getamon.   
  
"I don't understand," Kari muttered. "All this time, Ken has been trying to get me to like him. Then, when I start being nice to him, he gets upset. What is up with Ken?"  
  
"He doesn't really know how to trust," Getamon informed.   
  
"How can I change that?" Kari asked.   
  
"Just keep being nice to him and he'll realize that you really are nice," Getamon suggested.  
  
"I'll try, Getamon," Kari breathed.  
  
Kari got up and kicked the digimon keypad to open the door. She walked over to the viewing room, which was open, and walked in. The Digimon Emperor was sitting in his chair and staring up at his screen. Kari smiled when she saw that he was watching the tape of her.   
  
"Ken?" she said quietly.  
  
He pushed a button which made the screen go blank.  
  
"What do you want?" The Emperor asked.  
  
Kari said the first thing that came to her, "I was wondering if I could have a window in my room. I like to look at the stars."  
  
The Digimon Emperor glanced over his shoulder, then said, "Fine."   
  
Kari tried to think of something else to say, but nothing was coming to her. She just stood there idly, unsure what to do now. She saw on the screen that the Digimon Emperor was beginning to design a bay window. She smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"What color do you want it?" The Digimon Emperor asked suddenly.   
  
"What? My window?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, your bathing suit," the Digimon Emperor said.   
  
"My bathing suit?" Kari repeated.  
  
"Unless you want to swim nude," the Digimon Emperor muttered, not looking at her.  
  
"No," she smiled. "I like the color pink."  
  
"Pink it is," the Digimon Emperor said.  
  
Kari smiled again and left the room.  
  
*****************  
  
The Digimon Emperor stood in the hall with his arms folded and his foot tapping impatiently. He looked at his watch, then shouted, "Aren't you done, yet?"  
  
"Almost," Kari called from inside her room.  
  
"Don't you know how to put on a bathing suit?" The Digimon Emperor asked. "Because if you did, you'd be done by now."  
  
"Hold your horses," Kari laughed wryly. "Just one more second."  
  
"Seconds up," The Digimon Emperor muttered.  
  
"You know," Kari began matter-of-factly, "you could have made something less plain. Flowers might have brightened it up a bit. And if you had made it come across the chest and tie at the side, that would have been cute."  
  
"What do I look like, a clothing designer?" The Digimon Emperor scoffed.  
  
"Oh, never mind," Kari laughed as the door to her room swished open and she came out into the hall.  
  
The Digimon Emperor unfolded his arms instantly upon seeing her and almost stumbled backward. He had seen her long, curved legs before when he saw her in the nighty. But this was different. The light pink bathing suit was skin tight over her hips and chest. Rarely did she wear something that showed her figure so much. A regret for not having made it a two-piece briefly crossed his mind.  
  
"Where's your bathing suit?" Kari asked as she passed and started down the hall.  
  
The Digimon Emperor followed, watching the way her body moved when she walked. "I, uh, um...I don't swim."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, sure he would change him mind when they got to the water. She stopped suddenly. The Digimon Emperor stopped too and looked at her curiously.   
  
"Well," she said, rasing her eyebrows as if to indicate something.  
  
"What?" The Digimon Emperor asked, not sure what she was trying to say.  
  
"You have to lead the way," Kari told him. "I don't know how to get from place to place in your base."  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, feeling rather stupid.   
  
He walked on ahead and lead the way to the exit. From there, the Digimon Emperor and Kari took a Cyclonemon to a remote swimming hole in the middle of a forest/jungle. The water was cool on the warm night. Kari jumped in instantly and began to swim around. The Digimon Emperor sat himself on a ledge over the pond and just sat there. He watched as Kari filled her lungs with air and floated on top of the water with her eyes closed. The graceful movements of her arms made her look like an angel. She looked so lovely in the gentle light sprinkling through the jungle canopy.   
  
Kari looked up and saw the Digimon Emperor watching her. He looked away quickly, but it was too late. Kari had seen it. She smiled to herself and let her feet touch the soft muddy ground of the pond.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Kari asked.  
  
The Digimon Emperor smirked, "I don't think so."  
  
"Is the big, bad Digimon Emperor afraid of heights?" Kari teased.  
  
"If I were, then would I create a flying base?" The Digimon Emperor scoffed, folding his arms smugly.   
  
"Come on, Ken," Kari urged. "Live a little."  
  
"I told you before that I don't swim," the Emperor reminded.  
  
"Then why'd you bring me here?" Kari asked, bobbing up and down in the water.   
  
  
  
"Because you wanted to swim," the Digimon Emperor shrugged.  
  
"I bet you really want to swim," Kari said.   
  
The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I bet you have a pare of swimming trunks underneath your suit," Kari went on. "You love to swim. You can't stop swimming. The only reason you're not swimming right now is because it'll undermine your rough tough emperor persona. Am I right?"  
  
"No, you're wrong," the Digimon Emperor said adamantly.  
  
Kari let out a breath of frustration, then she got an idea.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kari smiled. "You hate swimming. You know why?"  
  
The Emperor sat back to listen to her new plan to get him in the water.  
  
"Because you aren't any good at it," Kari insisted. "Sure, you're good in academics and soccer and chess...but you could never get the hang of swimming. So, you say you DON'T swim because you don't want everyone to see that you aren't perfect after all."  
  
The Digimon Emperor started laughing hysterically, "You think I can't swim?"  
  
Kari nodded, knowing that it had worked.  
  
"You just wait there a second," the Digimon Emperor said, getting up and walking into the bushes.  
  
Kari folded her arms and waited. Soon enough, the Digimon Emperor emerged from the bushes in nothing but black swim trunks. He swaggered up a cliff.  
  
"You think I can't swim," the Digimon Emperor began. "Watch this!"  
  
He jumped off the cliff into a perfect swan dive. When he came up out of the water, his hair was all straight and down like it was in the real world. He actually looked like Ken again. He shook his head.  
  
"What do you think of that?" he asked, bragging.  
  
"You did have swim trunks under your suit after all," Kari laughed.  
  
Ken tried to keep a straight face, but his blush gave him away.  
  
"So tell me, perfect boy," Kari began as she slowly swam backwards away from him, "why DON'T you swim?"  
  
Ken shrugged, "No reason in pedicular."  
  
"So, big, bad Digimon Emperor," Kari breathed, still swimming away, "now that you are in the water, what are you going to do next?"  
  
Ken smirked, "You are something Kari Kimiya."  
  
"How do you mean?" Kari asked, stopping her swimming and staring at him.  
  
"Here you are captured by the scary Digimon Emperor," Ken explained, heading toward her. "Being held against your will in a evil base and all you want to do is make sandwiches and swim. Not long ago you were crying in your room. What changed?"  
  
"I guess you just don't scare me anymore," Kari told him as he came nearer.  
  
Ken stopped a half a yard away, looked her over, then asked, "Then why are you trembling?"  
  
Kari felt this chill run up her arms. He was looking at her so intensely.  
  
"It's cold," she told him, turning and swimming toward the shore  
  
Ken lowered his eyes and followed. Had he done something wrong? He was always doing things wrong. What did it actually take to please Kari?  
  
Kari walked up onto the bank and wrapped her towel around her waist. She then sat down and watched the sunlight reflections on the water. Ken sat next to her, not sure what to say now.  
  
"See that," Kari said, pointing to the sun's reflection trailed across the water. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"I use to..." Ken trailed off.  
  
Kari looked over at him, "You use to what?"  
  
"Nah, it's stupid," Ken said, folding his arms.  
  
"Come on, tell me," Kari urged.  
  
"Well," Ken shrugged, "when I was a kid, I use to think that when the sun trailed across the water like that, it made a bridge, a solid one, and you could just walk across the lake."  
  
Kari continued to watch him, hoping he'd say more.  
  
"Once," Ken went on, "I did try to walk across the lake, sure it would hold and I could get to the other side. Naturally, it hadn't worked and I almost drowned in the process. My mother wouldn't let me near water for years after that."  
  
Ken glanced over at Kari to see her reaction. Did she think he was weak? No. She just looked into his eyes and faintly smiled. It wasn't a mocking smile, but a tender, understanding smile. It had the hint of affection in it. Ken was sure he was imagining that, though.  
  
"You know, " she began, "I like you better as just plain Ken."  
  
"Just plain Ken," he repeated, looking away.   
  
"I mean, as apposed to the Digimon Emperor," Kari explained.  
  
Ken just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Is it starting to get good? I think so. He he. Please review. 


	9. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
A/N: I am so terribly sorry that this took so dang long. I hope you aren't too mad. It's just that I've had a hectic holiday season. To make up for it, I'm giving you two chapters.   
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Nine: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Kari thought about the day with Ken as she showered. The hot water ran down her body and she could almost feel Ken close to her. How odd was this? She was daydreaming about Ken? She must have been nuts. Kari shook her head and laughed to herself.   
  
When she got out of the shower, Kari slipped into the little silk night dress. Kari glanced into the hall before she walked out. She didn't want to have Ken see her in this again. It was embarrassing enough the first time.   
  
As Kari entered her room, she was excited to see that she didn't have the bay window Ken had promised, but French doors which led out on to a balcony. Kari immediately ran out onto the balcony and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was a warm night and the stars were glistening in the black sky. A star winked at her and Kari smiled. The floating base provided a little breeze which caressed Kari's skin. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was a princess in a castle and her prince would soon save her. Kari opened her eyes and gazed at the starlight sky. No one was coming to save her.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
Kari looked and saw the Digimon Emperor approaching her cautiously. He was back in his cape and spiky hair, but there was a look in his eyes that was still Ken.  
  
"Hello, Ken," Kari greeted, pushing her sadness aside. "Thanks for this. It's wonderful."  
  
Ken stood idly and watched Kari. She glanced over at him, his deep blue eyes staring with intensity.  
  
"Beautiful night," he said, still looking at her.  
  
Kari nodded in agreement as she glanced out over the star-kissed desert. The sand looked blue in the moonlight. She could feel Ken still staring at her, making her skin tingle.  
  
"Today was fun," Kari commented casually.  
  
"Yes, it was," Ken muttered. "I haven't done something like that in a long time."  
  
"It's good for you to have fun once in a while," Kari voiced, trying to keep from looking at him.  
  
"Kari-" Ken began, a seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Do you gaze at the stars often?" Kari asked interrupting.  
  
"No," The Digimon Emperor muttered.   
  
"Why not?" Kari pried.  
  
The Digimon Emperor shook his head and looked away from Kari. She figured that she better not ask anymore questions. It was probably a sore subject. Now that he wasn't looking at her, Kari really wished that he was. It was the weirdest thing. Kari shrugged it off.  
  
"I'd better go to bed now," Kari said quickly, as she turned and went back into her bedroom.  
  
Ken watched her. She had left. He had wanted to tell her how much he cared, but he couldn't get it out. He was afraid she didn't feel the same. Of course she didn't! He was the Digimon Emperor, scourge of the digital world. Why would a person as kind, selfless and beautiful as Kari want anything to do with him?   
  
Ken shook his head. There's no use in dwelling on things. He tried stargazing to get his mind off Kari. A new sorrow came to him. The stars were twinkling down on him. He could almost smell the soapy water, see the bubbles. He could almost hear Sam's voice.  
  
"Ken, it's all ready to go."  
  
Ken glanced where his brother's voice came from. There was no one there. Ken shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"You do it now," came his childhood voice.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm not very good at blowing bubbles," Sam said back.  
  
"Come on, Sam. There's nothing in this world you can't do."  
  
Ken felt tears in his eyes. He shut his eyes tight so that they would not escape. He couldn't cry! He was the Digimon Emperor and he doesn't cry.  
  
"Your bubbles come out perfect because you're gentle. I blow too hard and mine pop right away."  
  
Nothing could prevent it. Tears streamed down Ken's cheeks Why? Why did he have to remember? Why couldn't he just forget what happened, forget that Sam ever existed?  
  
"Sam," Ken cried.   
  
Kari glanced back out on the balcony. She thought she heard Ken say something and wondered if he was talking to her. To her surprise, she saw Ken leaning against the balcony railing, sobbing. Kari just stared, not wanting to say anything and make Ken realize she was watching him be so venerable. Ken turned away from the view and sank to the floor. Kari stepped lightly over to him, then knelt by his side, gently running her fingers through his hair to try to comfort him in some way. Ken fell in her lap, sobbing, his arms wrapped around her waist. Kari continued to stroke his hair. This was the Digimon Emperor they had feared so? He was just another person with emotional scars. He needed Kari and she realized, somehow, she needed him too.   
  
A/N: Very short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. The last chapter was extra long, so this one is allowed to be extra short. 


	10. Just You and I

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Ten: Just You and I  
  
Ken groaned to himself as he leaned forward on to his computer consul. The previous night's events were flooding painfully to him. He couldn't believe he had cried in front of Kari. He had actually cried on Kari. She must have thought him terribly weak. How could she like him when she thought he was weak? Maybe he was weak. This whole thing was weak. What had happened to the good old days when he created control spires and tried to take over the digital world? No girls to muddle his thinking. It was a stupid plan to take Kari for his queen in the first place. But now that that was all said and done, he couldn't deny the fact that he cared for Kari. He cared for her more than he had ever cared for anyone. He never wanted that feeling to leave.  
  
"Master," Wormon cried as he came into the room, "the digidestined are at it again. They're getting closer to the base every time they attack. Soon, they'll find our true location."  
  
"Send something out there," Ken ordered.  
  
"It won't work, Ken," Wormon insisted. "We don't have anyone strong enough to stand a chance against eleven digidestined."  
  
Ken groaned and ran his fingers over his face.  
  
"What should we do?" Wormon asked.  
  
"Send everyone out there!" Ken shouted. "All the digimon we have should be beating those digidisruptions down!"  
  
"But, sire," Wormon began.  
  
"Do it!" Ken commanded.  
  
Wormon nodded and left.  
  
Ken groaned again. This just wasn't fair. Everything was wrong wrong WRONG!   
  
"Ken," came the sparkling voice of Kari.  
  
He groaned once more. Not now. He wanted to see her, but not now. Not like this. Especially not after last night. Ken felt like banging his head on his computer.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Kari asked, walking up behind his chair.  
  
"Not particularly," Ken muttered, his fingers pulling at his spiked hair.  
  
"You look stressed," Kari began as she gently massaged his tense shoulders. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
The light pressure pained his muscles and soothed them at the same time. Ken couldn't help but relax. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he began to talk.  
  
"Well, it's those digidestined," Ken explained. "They keep on purposefully doing things to force me to go see them. Then they attack me and question me. Ohhh!"  
  
"That must be frustrating," Kari sympathized.  
  
"Oh, yes," Ken moaned.   
  
"Maybe you should try just talking to them," Kari suggested.  
  
"It's hard to do in the state they're in," Ken went on. "They don't listen to a word I say."  
  
"That doesn't sound like them," Kari muttered more to herself then to Ken. "What do they want?"  
  
"Oh, they just keep insisting I tell them where I'm keeping you," Ken continued, his head lolling forward as Kari squeezed his shoulders tenderly. "I don't want to tell them because then they'll take you away and I like it when you're around. Things just seem so much better when you're around."  
  
Kari stopped massaging without realizing it. Ken's eyes shot open as he realized what he just said.   
  
"I mean," Ken sputtered as he thought frantically. "Uh, it's nice to have someone who can make a decent sandwich. I like sandwiches."  
  
It was lame, but it was all he could think of. Ken leaned forward and began typing on his keyboard. The fact that Kari was still standing behind him and not saying a word made him nervous.  
  
"You know what you need," Kari smirked, "to have some fun."  
  
Kari spun his chair around to face her, ignored the shocked look on his face, took his hand and yanked him to his feet. Kari pulled him from the room and down the hall. Ken didn't put up much of a fight. He was mostly just curious what she had in mind. Kari led him straight to an exit from the base.  
  
"If you would be so kind," Kari said, indicating toward the keypad.  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow at her. Was this an attempt to escape? She didn't try to escape at the pond and she could have. If this was just an escape plot, then why would she think he was enough of an idiot to fall for it. Call him an idiot! He punched in his code and the door opened.  
  
Kari gazed out over the desert. A Triceramon stood not far away.  
  
"Triceramon!" Kari called. "I was wondering if you might give us a lift."  
  
"He's controlled," Ken informed, "you don't have to be polite."  
  
"Well, no one ever HAS to be polite," Kari scoffed.  
  
Ken folded his arms and smiled wryly as the Triceramon galloped over. Kari took Ken's hand once more and they stepped on to the digimon's head. Kari's hand felt warm and soft in his. He wondered what it would feel like having her wholly in his arms. He smiled thinking about it.  
  
"Excited?" Kari asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Call it curious," Ken said.  
  
Kari squeezed his hand.  
  
Soon enough, the Triceramon stopped and placed his head on the ground. Kari and Ken climbed down his nose.   
  
"Thank you," she said to the digimon before it galloped off.  
  
Ken looked at a table with two chairs, a candle, and a bottle of Sprite chilling in some ice. He shook his head at this. Getamon stood nearby in a white apron. She jumped onto the table and lit the candle.  
  
"What's this?" Ken asked Kari, eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's something called dinner," Kari told him. "The fun comes later, though. For now, let's eat."  
  
Ken shook his head again and sat himself at the table. Kari sat opposite him while Getamon poured the Sprite into two champagne glasses.   
  
"I will return with your meal," Getamon said, running off.  
  
"Kari, really, what is this?" Ken asked.  
  
"Ken," Kari began, glancing down at the table, "over the passed little while, I've gotten to know that you're not who I thought you were. Deep inside, you're kind and sensitive and really...great. I just wanted you to see that."  
  
Ken was about to say something when Getamon came back with two plates. It was a meal of fish and chips. Ken shook his head, smiling. He didn't understand this, but it made him feel good inside. By the time the meal was finished, he didn't even remember his problems with the digidestined. It was starting to get dark, but the candle still lit their table.   
  
"Thanks, Kari," Ken said. "I feel much better."  
  
"Oh, there's more," Kari giggled. "Getamon.."  
  
Getamon came up playing the violin.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" Kari asked, standing up and holding a hand out to Ken.  
  
"I don't dance," Ken told her.  
  
"You mean you CAN'T dance?" Kari said, smiling wryly.  
  
Ken shook his head. There was no use in refusing. Somehow, she would get him to dance eventually. He might as well show her who can't dance.   
  
Ken stood up and took Kari in his arms. He led her in a slow waltz. They danced out of the light of the candle. The moonlight glimmered down on Kari's porcelain face. She looked so beautiful.   
  
"You're wonderful, Kari," Ken whispered, staring down at her.  
  
Kari glanced up into his deep blue eyes, her heart pounding. Maybe it was just the romantic scenery and the moonlight, but she felt something when she looked in those eyes. It was a feeling- a warmth- deep inside, burning it's way through her. She began to quiver as Ken came closer. He slowly leaned toward her, his eyes remaining locked on her's up until their lips touched. Kari closed her eyes for that short moment, a warmth radiating through her entire body. Ken pulled away just enough so he could see her face. Kari looked up into his nervous eyes. She wanted him near her. She wanted to hold him and never let go. Slowly, Kari raised her hand to Ken's cheek. In response, Ken pulled Kari toward him, his lips caressing hers with such passion, she didn't even noticed the tears running down her face. Ken began to pull his lips away, then came back into the kiss even deeper. Kari slipped her arms around Ken's neck, pressing herself against him. Their hearts were beating as one as everything around them melted into nothingness. When Kari and Ken finally parted, he held her close as they both gasped for air.   
  
"I love you, Kari," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Kari replied, tears streaming down her face.  
  
A/N: The End. No, just kidding. There's more. I think there will be about two more chapters. 


	11. Gone Terribly Wrong

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Eleven: Gone Terribly Wrong  
  
Blinking awake, Kari yawned. She wondered what time it was. Deciding that it didn't really matter what time it was and that she needed to find the lady's room as soon as possible, Kari lifted herself from the bed. As she made her way across the room, she felt a shiver go through her. She needed to request a bathrobe from Ken the next time she saw him. Rubbing the goose bumps from her arms, Kari pushed the button that opened the door. She was greeted by bright green eyes.  
  
"It's all right, Getamon," Kari said. "I'm just going to the lady's room."  
  
Getamon brushed passed Kari's legs, then jumped up on to the bed and curled up. Kari smiled, then continued out into the hall. It was easy to get lost in all those similar-looking corridors. She knew that she was supposed to turn left right after Ken's viewing room and she was nearly there now. Kari was surprised to hear voices coming from the viewing room. It was ken and Wormon. She still didn't know what time it was but it seemed a little early for a business meeting. Curious, Kari lingered near the door to listen.  
  
"Your plan seems to be working, Ken," said Wormon's voice. "Kari really seems to like you."  
  
"Of course she does," Ken shot at him. "All my plans work perfectly. I told you I could do it, didn't I?"   
  
"I'm sorry I doubted you," Wormon apologized.  
  
"Yup, Kari is like putty in my hands," Ken went on. "Bet I could get her to do anything. All I need to do is whip out some sob story and she crumbles to pieces."  
  
"But, Ken," Wormon began, "I thought the plan was to do things for her not have her do things for you."  
  
"Don't you get it, Wormon?" Ken scoffed. "I make her think I'll do anything for her to gain her trust. Now that she cares and wants to comfort my troubled soul and all that, I can bend her to my will. With her, I can put an end to those pesky digidestined once and for all."  
  
Kari gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ken had been playing her the whole time? It was just another plot to take over the digital world. He was using her.  
  
"But, Ken," Wormon began again, "I thought you loved Kari."  
  
"Love?" Ken laughed. "Be serious, Wormon! That girl is nothing to me, just another pawn in my elaborate plan to take over the digital world. Love! Ha! You should know better than to accuse me of such a weakness."   
  
Kari couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran down the hall back to her bedroom, her eyes stinging with tears. When she was safely in her room, she threw herself on her bed and bawled. She couldn't hardly breath from all the sobbing, and she felt as if someone had just reached in her chest and pulled out her heart. It was agony.  
  
*************  
  
"Oh, Ken," Wormon began, "don't try to be hard with me. I know you, Ken."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Ken muttered.  
  
"You've been a different person since Kari came," Wormon explained.   
  
"It's an act," Ken insisted. "I am still the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"Whatever you say, Ken," Wormon said, turning to leave the room.   
  
"Humph," Ken grumbled, folding his arms and looking at his computer screen. Wormon was his servant, and he wasn't going to have a servant think him weak.   
  
Ken smiled to himself. He had been different since Kari came. He'd been happy, happier than he had ever been in his life. He never wanted to loose that. It was time to show her his special gift. Ken brought up his Kari:gift file and began to bring the object to life.   
  
**************  
  
Light came into the viewing room. Ken raised his head off the consul and squinted at the sun spewing through his balcony entrance. He grabbed his sunglasses, which had fallen off some time during the night, and placed them over his stinging eyes.   
  
"Are you all right, sire?" Wormon asked.  
  
Ken stretched, saying, "What?"  
  
"It's nearly noon, sire, and you have been in here all day," Wormon told him.  
  
  
  
"Noon?" Ken repeated, getting out of his chair. "Where's Kari?"  
  
"She's been in her room all day too," Wormon informed.   
  
"OK," Ken muttered, taking the small black box off his consul.   
  
"What's that, Ken?" Wormon asked.  
  
"A ring fit for a queen," Ken smiled to himself, placing the box in his pocket.  
  
"You're going to ask Kari to stay?" Wormon queried.  
  
Ken just smiled in response. He walked passed Wormon and over to Kari's door. Wormon followed him. Ken went to knock, but stopped.   
  
"She's been in there a while?" Ken asked Wormon.   
  
"Yes, Ken," Wormon told him. "All morning."  
  
"D'you think there's anything wrong?" Ken said, biting his lip.  
  
Wormon shrugged.  
  
Ken knocked on the door. There was no answer. He typed in his code and the door slid open. When he glanced in, he saw Kari bawling on her bed.  
  
"Kari?" he said softly.  
  
Kari's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. Immediately, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Since she wasn't a very good shot, it hit the wall. That made her more angry.  
  
"Get out!" she screamed. "Never come near me again, you jerk!"  
  
"But, Kari-" Ken began, not understanding what was the matter with her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried, throwing another pillow at him. When that one missed, Kari just buried her face in her bed and sobbed.  
  
Ken couldn't stand to see her like this. What was the matter? He walked slowly up to her.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"I hate you!" she mumbled.  
  
Ken suddenly felt he had been hit by MetalGreymon's gigablaster. He turned swiftly away from her and walked straight out of the room. He closed the door behind him and sunk to the ground. She hated him? It felt like he was choking or something. The day before she liked him. Why did she hate him now?   
  
"Maybe you should have knocked," Wormon muttered.  
  
Ken glanced at his friend. Kari's door opened. Ken thought maybe Kari was coming out to apologize or something. Instead Getamon ran out spitting, a silver necklace almost hitting her on the way out. The door closed. Ken gently lifted the necklace her had given her from the floor.  
  
"Getamon, what..?" Ken began, helplessly.  
  
"I'm sorry, master," Getamon muttered. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She was fine yesterday. When I woke up this morning, she was crying. She wouldn't even acknowledge I was there until you came in. Then she insisted that I was 'just another ploy.' She tore off the necklace and threw it at me."  
  
Ken glanced down at the shimmering stones in the necklace. What had he done to her? Ken threw the necklace at the opposite wall and put his face in his hands. 


	12. The Way Things Belong

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
LOVE'S TRUE STRENGTH  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Way Things Belong  
  
A loud siren went off. Ken got up from the floor quickly and ran into his viewing room. On his large computer screen, it showed the digidestined coming near his base.   
  
"Oh, crud!" Ken exclaimed, running on to the balcony to watch them coming.  
  
Davis was in the lead with Tai and the others not far behind. Gatomon was riding on Tai's impossibly big hair.  
  
Getamon jumped up on the railing excitedly. "Is that Gatomon?"  
  
"Yes," Ken muttered. "Getamon, I have designed you for this purpose. It's time for you to prove the copy is better than the original."  
  
Ken turned and went back into the base. Getamon glanced down at the digidestined, then quickly followed Ken.  
  
"I don't understand," she said, trying to keep up with him.  
  
"Face your rival," Ken told her.  
  
"Face? Rival?" Getamon exclaimed. "You want me to destroy the digimon who I'm based from?"  
  
"It's what I made you for," Ken insisted, still walking.  
  
"Master," Getamon protested. "Wouldn't destroying her be destroying part of myself. I really don't think I can do that."  
  
Ken stopped suddenly, looked down at her and said, "Do you care for Kari?"  
  
Getamon was taken aback by this question. "Yes, of course."  
  
Ken knelt down beside Getamon and looked into her eyes, "Those people want to take her away. Could you stand not seeing Kari in the morning with her beautiful smile?" His eyes stared with great intensity. "Could you live without hearing her gentle laughter ever again?" Getamon thought she saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. "Could you stand by while another takes your place in her arms and does with her what you should be doing?" Ken closed his eyes for a moment, then continued, "Getamon, will you just let them take her away?"   
  
"No, sir!" Getamon shouted, tears in her own eyes.  
  
"Good," Ken said, standing up. "I have a surprise for you, then. I'll let you do something very special."  
  
Getamon smiled with excitement. She knew what the surprise was.  
  
************  
  
"Take that base down!" Davis shouted to Flamedramon.  
  
"Don't take it down too hard," Cody insisted. "We don't want to hurt Kari."  
  
Flamedramon shot a fire ball at the base. It was barely dented.   
  
"Oh, I wish I could show that Emperor a thing or two," Gatomon grumbled, quite disgruntled at the fact that she had to stay behind with the digidestined while the other digimon could fight to get Kari back.  
  
"Show your face, Ken!" Tai shouted as if Ken would hear.   
  
"Yeah, you coward!" Yolei yelled. "Give us our friend back!"  
  
"What's that?" TK asked, pointing.  
  
A door near the bottom of the base opened and a small purple cat jumped out. She walked confidently toward them with her eyes narrowed. Gatomon stared in disbelief. This cat may not have been the same color or had as smooth hair, but she did have a striking resemblance to Gatomon.  
  
"Who're you?" Gatomon demanded as the cat neared them.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," she spat. "I am Getamon and I'm here to take you out, Gatomon."  
  
"Better than you have tried!" Gatomon shouted back.   
  
"We'll see," Getamon smirked, narrowing her glowing green eyes even more. "Getamon digivolve to..."  
  
She stretched out really tall and slender, lots of black bushy hair flowing down her shoulders as her ears shrunk and tail disappeared. A deep purple strapless body suit covered all the way down to her high-healed shoes. Two large, black bat wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Clawed gloves and a mask appeared to match the outfit. She stood confidently before them, her bushy hair falling over one of her green eyes as she stretched out her long sharp fingers.   
  
"...Getawomon!"   
  
(A/N: Man, I wish you could see my drawings of her too. She is wicked awsome looking!)  
  
Gatomon hissed, "Who do you think you are, a copycat?"  
  
"Anyone who dares to take Kari will have to go through me," Getawomon threatened, her eyes glowing indignantly.  
  
"I could take you down if I could digivolve!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
"Master," Getawomon called up to Ken, who was back at his little balcony. "I want this to be a fair fight."  
  
"You got it," Ken muttered.  
  
He ran back to his viewing room and took Kari's crest and digivice from a drawer. He connected them to his computer and began to tap away at his computer console.   
  
Without knowing what was happening, Gatomon began to digivolve. She grew into her human- like form. Her long blonde hair tumbled down her back as her cat gloves flew off. Eight wings sprouted and a helmet covered her eyes. She was Angewomon, ready to face her duplicate foe. The digidestined stood in awe.  
  
"Let Kari go, you facsimile!" Angewomon commanded.  
  
"Facsimile?" Getawomon laughed. "You will find that this facsimile is twice as strong as you are!"  
  
"Heaven's char-" Angewomon began, raising her arms into the air.  
  
"Nightmare claw!" Getawomon shouted, kicking on leg in the air, twirling, then coming down on Angewomon with her long, sharp fingers cutting across Angewomon's middle.   
  
Angewomon fell to the ground in pain. The digidestined gasped, looking at the cruel smile on Getawomon's face.   
  
************  
  
Kari felt the room move. She glanced up. Everything was shaking. What was going on? Quickly, Kari got into her clothes and walked into the hall. A bump sent her right into the wall. She did her best to walk down the corridor, a hand running along the wall to help keep her balance. Another bump felt like the whole base rocked and sent Kari sliding down the hall and into Ken's arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari demanded, pulling away from him immediately.  
  
"We're under attack," Ken told her.  
  
"The digidestined!" Kari shouted with glee. "They've come for me."  
  
She jumped up and down. With another bump, Kari fell back into Ken's arms. She pulled herself away from him.  
  
"You want to leave?" Ken asked in surprise and sadness. "But, I thought-"  
  
"Ken, let me go home," Kari begged. "Please, can I go?"  
  
Ken looked into her soft umber eyes. He wanted to kiss her and hold her tight, but somehow he knew she wouldn't let him. How could he possibly deny her what she wanted? He would do anything for her.   
  
"Go," Ken muttered, lowering his eyes.  
  
Kari's eyes widened in surprise. He was letting her leave? After everything he said last night, she didn't think he was capable of such a thing. But maybe he did care for her after all. Kari reached up and touched his face. Ken immediately took her hand and kissed her wrist. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave him anymore. He placed her digivice, crest and D3 into her hand.  
  
"Ken-" Kari whispered, her voice quivering.  
  
"You better hurry and stop Getamon," Ken told her, turning away so he wouldn't have to watch Kari leave.  
  
Kari nodded and headed down the corridor. She stopped when she saw the necklace Ken had given her sitting on the ground. She picked it up and continued to the exit. It was already open, so she stepped out. To her shock, she saw Getamon in a digivolved form, dragging Angewomon by her hair. Angewomon beat her arms and wings but she was too weakened to fight.   
  
"Getamon!" Kari shouted. "Stop it!"  
  
Getawomon stared up at Kari and let go of Angewomon's hair. She lowered her eyes in shame. Quickly, Getawomon flew up to where Kari stood.  
  
"Kari," Getawomon sniffled. "I didn't want you to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kari began, tears filling her eyes. "I just don't belong here."  
  
"You could," Getawomon insisted. "We were happy, remember? Can't we just stay like that?"  
  
Kari shook her head.  
  
Getawomon closed her eyes and folded her wings over her face. She shrunk back down to Getamon and hugged Kari's legs.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kari!" Getamon cried. "I was a bad digimon to you."  
  
"No, Getamon," Kari said, kneeling down to her. "You were a good digimon. But you aren't really mine. I'm meant to be with Gatomon."  
  
Tears rolled down Getamon's deep purple cheeks as her eyes grew dull. Kari hugged Getamon. Immediately, Getamon pulled away and ran into the base. Kari stood up and glanced down the dark corridor. Ken stood at the end. Wormon was in his arms. Getamon ran up and hugged his legs. All six eyes stared at her, pleading for her to stay. She almost did. She almost turned away from the digidestined and ran down that hall to be with them.  
  
"Kari?"   
  
Kari looked over at Angewomon floating near her. Angewomon smiled and held out her hands. Before she changed her mind, Kari jumped into Angewomon's arms and let herself be carried down where the other digidestined stood. Tai hugged her once they were on the ground.  
  
"You really had us worried," Yolei said.   
  
Davis came forward once Tai had released her.   
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
Kari glanced up at the base and started bawling. Davis put his arms around her. She clung to him.  
  
"It's all right," he assured her. "We won't let him get you again."  
  
Ken glanced over his balcony at Kari in Davis' arms. Wormon and Getamon balanced on the railing and looked down at her too. It was a terrible heartache Ken felt, but it was just something he had to deal with. Kari had made her choice. He let out a discontented sigh.  
  
"Things will be less fun around here," Wormon muttered.  
  
"Yup," Getamon agreed. "Things will be lonesome too."  
  
The digidestined and their digimon disappeared, returning to the human world.   
  
"Well, I guess that's that," Ken sighed, turning and walking back onto the dark base.   
  
As he slowly walked through the halls, he finally saw them for what they were. Empty and dark. Everything was empty and dark. He went to his viewing room and sat in his chair. Just a couple buttons brought the video of Kari laughing.   
  
"At least she's happy," Ken muttered to himself.  
  
"But that's just a tape," Wormon said behind him. "Maybe she isn't happy to have left us."  
  
"She is," Ken began. "I know, somehow, that she's happy and that's all I need."  
  
A/N: That's sad! I hate myself for writing these sad endings. I'm sorry I made it sad. Forgive me! But that's the end. No more. I'll miss writing this one. 


End file.
